Casino - Loose Cheng
The Diamond Casino & Resort (start) Derelict Motel |protagonists = 2 to 4 players |target = Rescue Tao Cheng from The Lost MC |unlockedby = Owning a Master Penthouse. |unlocks = Casino - House Keeping |tod = In-game time |todo = Go to the abandoned motel. Search the abandoned motel for Tao Cheng. Escort Tao Cheng to the Casino. Help escort Tao Cheng to the Casino. |fail = The team runs out of lives. Tao Cheng dies. |reward = JP +15 Cash, Chips and RP vary depending on difficulty and time spent. }} Casino - Loose Cheng is a mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description The protagonists are contacted by Agatha Baker, who tells them that the thing she was trying to explain to them in their penthouse is the casino's troubles with the Duggan Family, who wants to do a complete takeover of the casino. Ms. Baker tells them that if they want to help them get of their troubles with the Duggans, they should drop by her office. Also, she tells them that if all things work out in the end, there could be significant dividends for them. As the team approaches Ms. Baker's office, they are greeted by her assistant Debbie, who tells them that Ms. Baker's been expecting them and to go straight into her office. When the team enters her office, they are greeted by her and Tao Cheng's translator. Ms. Baker reiterates to the team the casino's troubles with the Duggans, and they want to buy the casino so that they could destroy it, rebrand it, write off all of its debts, and make a cheap profit out of it before turning it into a tacky dump. Ms. Baker tells the team that she feels awful asking for their help, reasoning that she can't turn to the police and that they're trying to avoid a trade war or international dispute. Tao's translator tells the team that the Chengs are considered respectable businessmen, but Ms. Baker truthfully says that they're not and that the Chinese government can't stand them, with Tao's translator saying that he was paid to say that. Ms. Baker then tells the team that Tao Cheng, the owner of the casino, was kidnapped by The Lost MC when he was going to purchase meth from a dealer in Sandy Shores, and he must be rescued and escorted back to the casino. The mission starts with the team traveling to the Derelict Motel, fighting through a horde of Lost MC bikers and finding Tao Cheng on the second floor. Once Tao is found, he will follow the team and the rest of the mission involves the players transporting him to the casino with The Lost MC in hot pursuit. The team manages to fend off The Lost MC and arrives back at the casino with Tao. The team escorts Tao inside of the parking garage of the casino, and Ms. Baker thanks the team for rescuing Tao. Deaths *Several members of The Lost MC - Killed by the protagonists for getting in their way when saving Tao Cheng. Video Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort